The present invention relates to a stick-like writing nib and, more particularly, to a writing nib made of synthetic resin suitable for use with the writing end cut to a wedge-like or chisel-like form for writing ornamented capital letters or calligraphic letters.
There have conventionally been fountain pens and pens in which a pen is put into a penholder for calligraphic letters or the like. The tip of these pens is usually made wider than the tip of the oridinary writing pen point or is bent to provide an increased area of contact with paper so as to permit writing of calligraphic letters or the like.
A marking pen uses a core which consists of a bundle of slivers secured together with an adhesive. The end of this core is cut to a wedge-like or chisel-like form to provide a surface permitting the drawing of a bold line and a surface permitting the drawing of a thin line. With this pen end calligraphic letters or the like can be written.
With the fountain pen noted above, the penmanship width is limited in a narrow range of about 1 mm. Besides, the writing mechanism is such that a line can be drawn only in limited directions. With the marking pen, the penmanship of writing has an unclear contour. Besides, the marking pen has poor durability and therefore its tip is readily damaged. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain an intended penmanship for long periods of time.
It has been tried to use a stick-like nib 30 (see FIGS. 10 and 11), which is known as an ordinary nib for writing with a conical pen tip, and which is made of a thermoplastic resin and has ink passages 31 extending in the longitudinal direction, by cutting its end to a wedge-like form for writing calligraphic letters or the like. In either case, however, the capillary action is weak at the center of the nib's in the cross section. Therefore, it results in failure of coating of ink on paper 32 at a central portion of the penmanship with the pen (as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13). In addition, the penmanship quality fluctuates, and it is difficult to ensure a constant quality of product.